El desfile de disfraces
by EmiFer
Summary: Mello participa en un "estúpido" desfile, solo para demostrar que es mas creativo que Near, Matt decide ayudarle a encontrar su disfraz. Antes de la premiación acamparán en el bosque ¿Que cosas les esperan dentro? - One-shoot/Shonen-ai/MattxMello


Hola! Bien, pues...  
Yo otra vez, queriendome hacer pasar por escritora xDD  
Bien, había subido esto hace un par de semanas, pero como había mencionado, la idea original era un one-shoot  
Así que quise hacerlo como la idea original xDD

**Disclaimer:** Quiero llorar cada que lo digo, pero... Death Note no me pertenece, sino a Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata... Pronto Matt me pertenecerá, ya lo verán (?)

Sin más, mi intento de one-shoot xD

* * *

**El desfile de disfraces**

En el orfanato para niños superdotados "Wammy's House", un lugar muy conocido y privilegiado por la ciudad, se estaba comenzando a organizar el desfile que hacían anualmente.  
Este desfile en realidad no tenía más propósito que entretener a la gente, que los niños que se encontraran acá fueran muy inteligentes no quitaba el hecho de que al final, eran niños.  
La participación de _todos _los niños del lugar era obligatoria, y aunque un pequeño rubio de ojos azules se opusiera con todo lo que tenía, al final, tuvo que acceder a participar.

Y aquí se encontraba Mello, buscando un estúpido disfraz para el desfile.

-_Al menos podré escoger mi disfraz –_ Pensó resignado, lanzándole un gran suspiro al aire

No le emocionaba la idea de disfrazarse, o sea ¿Cuál era el sentido de toda esa charada? ¿En qué le podía ayudar? ¿Porqué había aceptado?... Ya recordaba…

**Flashback**

-Pero Roger, esto es estúpido ¿Qué sentido tiene? – preguntaba ya frustrado el oji-azul.

Se había dirigido a la oficina de Roger a pedir un "permiso especial" y no participar en esa idiotez del desfile. Realmente no tenía sentido

-Vamos Mello, será divertido. Además ya es una tradición acá en el Wammy's House…

-Sigue siendo estúpido~ – interrumpió Mello con una voz cantarina

-Además, L siempre ganó el premio al mejor disfraz del desfile… Near está muy propenso a ganarlo, el chico tiene una creatividad increíble y…

-¡Ahora mismo voy a buscar mi disfraz! Ese enano no va a ganarme, ¡Lo aseguro! – Gritó frenético Mello, saliendo de la oficina de Roger en ese mismo instante – _"Seguro le ganaré"_ – pensaba el rubio, mientras a Roger se le dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Que fácil es convencerte Mello.

**Fin del Flashback**

¿Quién diría que conseguir un buen disfraz era tan difícil?

-¿Qué te pondrás Mello? – Preguntó el gamer, viendo lo atareado que se encontraba su amigo

-¡Acaso no ves que no he encontrado nada! – Gritó Mello al borde de la locura.

-Vaya que te enfadas rápido – dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa. Adoraba hacer explotar a Mello… además era muy sencillo…

-¡Cállate! _Cachorro estúpido_

-Vamos Mello, no estés tan frustrado, venga, te ayudo ¿Qué ideas tienes? – preguntó con ternura el chico de googles, acercándose a la mesita donde Mello tenía todos sus planos (¿?)

-Pues hasta ahora, mi mejor idea ha sido disfrazarme de Sherlock Holmes…

-¿No crees que ya está muy usado?

-¿Tú crees?

-La irritante de Linda ya tomó la idea, deberás buscar otra…

-¿No sabes que hará la rata blanca?

-Con que es eso. Pensaba que te habías decidido por divertirte un poco Mello…

-¿Crees que me divierte disfrazarme como un infante descerebrado?

-Touché…

-Vas a ayudar o solo vas a molestar…

-¿Qué te parece el inspector Gadget? – Preguntó Matt con tono jugetón

-Bromeas ¿cierto?

-Vamos, se que puedes hacer más que esto Mello…

-Yo lo se pero… La bola de pelos no me deja pensar tranquilo…

-Venga – Matt lo tomó por la muñeca y comenzó a dirigirse a quién-sabe-dónde.

-¿Qué hacer Matt? Sabes que no podemos salir. No me digas que te decidiste por al fin ser un niño malo. Me sorprendes.

-Ni sueñes Mello… Ya conseguí el permiso – dijo con una sonrisa el pelirrojo. Tenía sus ventajas comportarse como niño bueno de vez en cuando.

Salieron de compras. El par de chicos, a pesar de pelear todo el tiempo, se llevaban muy bien y les gustaba compartir sus opiniones entre ellos, así que fueron pronto a buscar un buen disfraz.  
Cuando entraron a la última tienda, estaban exhaustos, y lo peor es que no podían encontrar un disfraz que convenciera lo suficiente, y mucho menos había tiempo para que Mello hiciera uno en ese momento.

El rubio estaba aburrido. Además, en ninguna de las malditas tiendas lo dejaban comer chocolate ¡Pecadores! Acaso el chocolate iba a robar algo… no lo creía…

Después de checar la última tienda, y notar que en serio no había nada de que disfrazarse, salieron muy decepcionados, en especial el oji azulado. Se notaba esa tristeza en sus ojos y la furia en sus expresiones. Otra vez la rata blanca le iba a ganar y su orgullo no le permitiría renunciar…

-Mell, creo que podrías dejar esto de lado, además no tiene nada que ver con la competencia…

-¡De qué hablas! ¡Crees que dejaré que el idiota de Near me gane en otra cosa! ¡Yo soy mucho mejor que él!

Mello comenzó a tirarle miles de insultos, comenzando por Near, siguiendo por Roger, luego Linda, hasta terminar con la vecina que no dejaba dormir en las noches poniendo su novela a todo volumen…

-¿Terminaste? – dijo Matt, quien había permanecido cayado y escuchándolo todo el tiempo – si gustas puedes usar mi disfraz…

-Nunca hablamos de ti, ¿Qué usarás? – Preguntó ya más tranquilo Mello. Matt sabía que así como explotaba de fácil, era de fácil hacerlo calmar.

-Ven conmigo y verás

Se dirigieron nuevamente al orfanato, el desfile estaba a punto de salir y ello aún no se cambiaban.

-Tendrás que conformarte con mi disfraz, tienes suerte que soy precavido y conseguí dos disfraces – dijo sonriente, como siempre, el pelirrojo

-¿Es en serio? – preguntó algo confundido el rubio al ver su disfraz

-No tienes tiempo de quejas, vamos, sino no llegaremos a tiempo, y Near debe estar por salir…

Cuando Mello escuchó esas palabras, tomó al pelirrojo por el brazo y corrió directo a donde saldría el desfile…  
Vaya que Mello era competitivo…

El desfile comenzó por todas las calles de la ciudad, todas las personas lo miraban, los chicos y chicas del Wammy's eran todos muy inteligentes, y la mayoría también muy creativos. La gente adoraba ver las brillantes ideas de los chicos.  
El desfile concluía casi por la noche, con una lunada.  
Había fogata, contaban historias y luego se quedaban a dormir en el bosque.

-Como todos saben, entre los 5 mejores disfraces que hubieron, se le premiará a uno, al único que obtenga una calificación completa de los jueces secretos que estuvieron observando el desfile desde puntos estratégicos – Roger hablaba con los chicos, explicándoles como era que se iba a premiar – así que mañana por la tarde tendremos los resultados, por ahora, pueden hacer lo que quieran hasta la cena, mientras no se alejen mucho.

-Siento no haberte dado un mejor disfraz – dijo Matt con un deje de tristeza en su voz

-La intención es lo que cuenta pequeño cachorro – dijo Mello abrazando a Matt y acariciándole la cabeza como que se tratara de un cachorro real – Además, el disfraz que me diste esta genial. Sabes que amo los chocolates vamos, acá todos están en sus cosas, además el bosque se ve interesante – habló el rubio, tendiéndole la mano a Matt para que este viniera con él.

Matt accedió, y rápidamente se dirigieron hacia el bosque, sin imaginarse lo que allí les esperaba.

Matt abrió exageradamente los ojos al notar el hermoso paisaje en el que se encontraban.

Un hermoso bosque, lleno de árboles, entre los cuales corría un pequeño arroyo. El agua era pura y cristalina, casi se le veía resplandecer con el hermoso sol que le alumbraba, mientras se iba ocultando en el horizonte, creando un tenue color naranja. Los arboles se reflejaban en el agua, creando un ambiente de paz y serenidad completos, se podía escuchar a lo lejos el correr del agua y una que otra vez, un pez que se asomaba a la superficie.

Era la primera vez que Matt y Mello estaban solos en un lugar tan apacible como este.  
Mello se recostó sobre un árbol luego de lanzarse sobre el verde pasto, que tomaba un tono grisáceo por la oscuridad de la noche que comenzaba a reinar, e invitó a Matt a sentarse con él.

Matt lo hizo, y comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales, que les pasaba, que pensaban…  
Sin embargo, al estar recostados, no podían verse a la cara mientras hablaban, lo cual era algo incómodo, ya que ellos siempre lo hacían, si bien no se miraban a los ojos, por los googles que impedían a Mello ver sus verdes orbes, podían ver sus rostros y adivinar sus pensamientos o emociones, simplemente por las facciones que ponían.

Esta vez sería diferente. Matt extendió un poco su brazo, dándole a entender a Mello que se recostara sobre él, para poder quedar a la misma altura y poder hablar tranquilamente, sin embargo no pudo adivinar lo que Mello haría.  
En lugar de posarse sobre su brazo, como cualquiera hubiese hecho ante la invitación, Matt recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho, haciendo inexplicablemente que a Matt le diera un vuelco en el estómago, aunque no le dio mucha importancia, se limitó a disfrutar el momento, y rodeó la espalda de Mello con su brazo.

El sol, en el tiempo que le quedaba, era brillante y daba un toque hermoso al campo que se presentaba ante ellos, sin embargo, para el par de chicos, resultaba un poco incómodo estar recostados viendo hacia el, hasta que a Matt se le ocurrió una gran idea.

-¿Te molesta el sol Mello? – se atrevió a preguntar, al notar los azules ojos entrecerrados de este.

-Un poco, pero no te preocupes…

-Tengo una idea – le dijo al rubio, con esa característica sonrisa suya, que en estos momentos era adorablemente brillante

-¿Cuál? – inquirió el curioso oji-azulado, mientras correspondía la sonrisa de su amigo. Mello se comportaba así con escasas personas. El pelirrojo se sentía afortunado de ser de esas personas que podían verlo sonreír sinceramente.

-Podemos cubrirnos con esto – dijo, quitándose de encima la chaqueta que llevaba, y colocándola sobre su rostro. Al notar que estaba solo, se la quitó de la cara y le sonrió al rubio – vamos, tú también puedes entrar – le dijo, con un tono algo juguetón, pero como siempre, dulce.

-C-claro – dijo Mello, extrañamente sorprendido por la proposición del pelirrojo

Hicieron como habían dicho, Matt se adentró nuevamente en la chaqueta, y ahora el rubio lo acompañó, quedando así frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos; y digo mirándose a los ojos, porque por esta ocasión Matt no traía consigo sus característicos googles, lo que permitía una relación un poco más profunda con el rubio chico. Estuvieron mirándose a los ojos por un largo momento, hasta que Mello se decidió por romper el silencio.

-Eres bueno, cachorro – le dijo, con un tono un tanto cariñoso en sus palabras

-Gracias… creo… – dijo un poco confundido Matt, ¿Qué se suponía que respondiera?

-Lo digo en serio, te preocupaste por mí, se merece una recompensa – dijo Mello, sacando un PSP de quién-sabe-dónde

-Por ahora no tengo ganas – respondió un tanto sonrojado Matt, pero con una sonrisa leve, como si tuviera otra cosa en mente

-¡Vaya! ¡Eso merece un premio aún mayor! – se burló Mello

-Basta, pasábamos un buen momento – dijo Matt con un puchero, quitándose la chaqueta de encima, y por más que el rubio se negara a aceptarlo, le resultaba totalmente adorable la forma tan infantil de actuar de Matty… ¿Matty? Bueno, seguro comió mucho chocolate ese día, aparte el cansancio le afectaba…

-Mello – su dulce voz otra vez, ahora lo sacaba de sus pensamientos

-Dime…

-¿Por qué vinimos a este lugar? – preguntó el oji-jade con una cara de curiosidad

-Pues, porque _vamos Mello, di algo… una excusa, ¡cualquiera! _¡Porque se me dio la gana! – dijo Mello, ahora con un deje de molestia en su voz, a lo que Matt sonrió. ¿Qué se creía? Porque sonreía tan dulcemente…

-Pues, muchas gracias, el lugar esta hermoso – Matt se colocó la chaqueta encima del rostro nuevamente – ¿Vienes? – Matt alzó una ceja, mientras sostenía sobre su cabeza la tan mencionada chaqueta.

-Bien, si no tengo de otra…

-Bien que quieres – dijo Matt mientras el rubio se recostaba, ahora sobre su pecho.

Pasaron así unos momentos, hablando sobre cosas cotidianas, con aquellos temas de conversación que te hacen sonreír, que son comunes aunque no los hables con cualquiera. Que son únicos simplemente porque los compartes con esa persona.

-Debería demostrarte esto más seguido – mencionó el rubio, poniendo en marcha un plan que quería poner en práctica, aunque no sabía muy bien como.

-¿Demostrarme que? – dijo un, ahora muy curioso Matt.

-Pues, que… que me agradas

-Yo lo se, aunque seas un insoportable de primera… también me agradas Mello – dijo el gamer

-Me refiero… me refiero a que – Mello colocó sus orbes sobre los de Matt, conectando sus profundas miradas, que en este momento estaban llenas de un brillo extraño… Era… ¿Deseo?

-¿A que te refieres, Mello? – dijo Matt, con un tono un tanto grave en su voz

-A esto

Mello levantó un poco más su rostro, y terminó con la ya escasa distancia que había con el de Matt. El pelirrojo no se negó al contacto, al contrario, lo profundizó. Un gemido se dejó escapar de los labios de Mello, quién se colocó más cerca de Matt, arrinconándolo contra el árbol mientras aún se besaban y rodeó el cuello del pelirrojo, solamente para sentir más de esos carnosos labios. Mello quiso ver la reacción del pelirrojo, y al entreabrir los ojos, notó su rostro: levemente sonrojado, con los ojos cerrados y sus espesas pestañas haciendo fricción con su piel. Mello cerró nuevamente los ojos, para disfrutar profundamente esa nueva sensación que el pelirrojo le provocaba y sintió como el chico le tomaba por el cabello.  
Siguieron besándose por varios minutos, separándose solo por el tan inoportuno aire.

Cuando se separaban, un dulce sonrojo cubría las mejías de ambos, y tenían la mirada desviada a cualquier lugar cerca.

-Te… qjhaao – El oji-azulado dijo unas palabras inteligibles

-Yo… mmh – el pelirrojo lo consideró, pero se decidió por decirlo – Yo, también te quiero Mello

Si había alguien que conocía al rubio, seguramente era él

-No… Matt, yo… Te amo

Y así los chicos, volvieron a unir sus labios, olvidando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. ¿Qué importaba el estúpido desfile? Ahora se tenían el uno al otro.

Mello rió por lo bajo, le encantaba su disfraz ahora que entendía su oculto significado:

Chocolates: M&M's  
Desde hoy sus favoritos…

* * *

Bien, terminé esta historia mientras comía una bolsita de M&M's :3  
Así que perdonen mis delirios xDD  
Espero que les haya gustado leerla, a mi me gustó escribirla...

Debo decir que esta basada en hechos reales (?) xDD

Gracias por leer!

Estoy traumada con el MxM, así que...  
Pronto me verán de nuevo xDD

Nos leemos pronto~!  
Con cariño, su escritora:

_EmiFer!_


End file.
